


『亲密』 假日番外

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: • 跟正文关系不是很大• 最近对他们的确有些新想法





	『亲密』 假日番外

最近东赫开始看电视了。这么讲有点奇怪，不过从搬到这里就安装了的电视的确是最近才开始发挥作用的，之前只是每个周末用来打一会儿游戏，看看电影，或者偶尔不需要早出门的工作日，我会一边把他煮好的汤端上桌，一边打开电视，当背景音放着，尽管显而易见的，我们都不是对当下外部世界发生着什么事情投以很多关心的类型——我们两个待在一起的时候尤其更是。所以即使被播放着的声音和画面吸引了，多数情况下也只是他会说句“哦，那个最近好像很流行”，我说句“是吗”，我们一起盯着屏幕几秒钟，然后重新把注意力放回桌面。

事情发生变化始于一个完全不像话的理由。几个星期前，他的一位老主顾要举办结婚三十周年纪念派对，为了挑选礼物我陪着他去了离家很远的高级商场，定了东西付了帐朝着停车场走的时候，路过了正在搞会员抽奖活动的服务台，平时从来都因为怕麻烦不会弄这些的人，那天鬼使神差的把信息填好了扔进了箱子。  
“看到了吗？奖品里有空气净化器，中那个就好了。”  
“你觉得需要的话，我们买一个不就行了？”  
“也不是那么需要……”他手指绕在礼品袋上打的蝴蝶结里，很快又走神去看窗外路边的巨大灯饰了，“哇，差点以为快到的不是中秋节而是圣诞节呢。”

到圣诞节的时候我们同居就满一年了。居然只有一年吗？我当时一边开车脑子里一边只蹦出来这个问题。人跟自己讨厌的人待在同一个空间里才会觉得度日如年，可我跟李东赫在一起的时间好像已经长到想不起来了。用完的毛巾挂回去之前会对叠一下，拖鞋会放在柜子左边，早上起来会喝凉水，晚上七点半进门和六点半进门的脚步声速率不一样，菜和米饭之间会先吃一口饭，想做的时候会用手掌从我的大腿外侧摸到内侧，接吻之前就会闭好眼睛。这些事都没花功夫去记，只是日子过得如同织毛线，他存在的习惯和我的时间，不知不觉织在一起，让每一秒都拉长变宽，不仅横向占据我曾经努力维持的private space——我不管做什么都会问他要不要一起，还纵向侵蚀我的过去——以前日子都是怎么过的，完全记不得了。仅仅一年，就这么可怕了。

  
所以当在那个纪念派对上目睹他的客户太太因为现场布置的桌布不是她要的天蓝色而是她最讨厌的淡黄色而跟丈夫当众翻脸的时候，我们也不自觉的对视了一眼。

“三十年了，还会搞错这种事？”李东赫一边系安全带一边瞪大了眼睛说。

“谁知道，可能真的太忙忘了吧。”

“这种事怎么会忘？就是结婚太久了，什么都是习惯的了，早就没有那种要留意什么的意识了。明天早饭出去吃？”

“嗯，去上周去过的那家吧，”我按了导航，开始倒车，“三十年，足够发生所有的事了，他自己估计都想不到都过了一辈子还能有什么触霉头。”

“哪有一辈子，”李东赫选好了播放列表，从手机屏幕上抬起头，“到最后完蛋为止，前面路还长着呢，谁能想到会有什么事等着。”尾音被淹没在音乐声里，Life is full of sweet mistakes, and love is an honest one to make. 过于夸张的歌词，把爱情唱得好像是人生的全部，实际上这种人想要留住的都是瞬间的东西，那种在同一个人身上没办法持续的东西。我瞄了一眼李东赫，眼睛下垂的角度说明他快要开始犯困了，于是我没再开口。

还没进家门就有意外的事等着了——陌生电话打进来，通知我们中奖了，礼物正在来的路上，我们站在早秋微凉的夜晚里目光呆滞的看着空气，过了好一会才想起来参加过抽奖这件事。李东赫困意全消，开门之后就开始在屋子里巡视，要把空气净化器放在哪里才能发挥更大功效，我们脑袋凑在一起在手机上检索关于机器的资料的时候，东西送到了，包装比想象的要大的多，不过商品名就印在包装上，看了一眼就对着哑然失笑。

是单人沙发。

深红棕色皮质的有做旧效果的高背沙发，摆在我们之前就有的米白色双人布沙发旁边，就算谈不上格格不入，也有点怪。我叉着腰打量它的时候，李东赫一屁股坐了下去，“哇，超——舒服。”

“是吗？”

“你试一下，”他一骨碌起身，我试着坐下去，这比我习惯的高度低很多，我单手撑着慢慢站起来——我的脊柱也不太适应的了这个柔软度。“真像个老头，李马克。”他手伸过来摸上我腰侧揉了两把，被我挡开。

“那今天起就是我的专座了。”李东赫得意的坐回去，两只叠在一起的脚兴奋的上下摆了摆。他坐在这个硕大的椅子里显得人很小，针织开衫上的绒毛起了静电，连带着这件陌生的家具，他看起来像条在陌生环境里的牧羊犬幼崽，表情都因为时隔已久的新鲜东西而变得不一样了。我看着他的西裤被蹭了上去，露出和短袜之间的一小截皮肤，忽然觉得这里有种别人家客厅的危险气味，于是伸手攥住右腿的那一块，“好了，上楼睡觉吧。”

“我在这多呆会儿，哥先上去吧。”他把脚抽走了，语气还是很开心。

那天我独自回到熟悉的卧室，以熟悉的角度躺在床上，半睡半醒的时候闻到熟悉气味的人掀开被子躺进来，跟过去的几十个周末相比没有多大差别的夜晚，绝对想不到李东赫越来越多的时间开始花在那个沙发上面了——第二天早上揉着眼睛下来的时候，他正坐在那吃着土司。

  
之后逐渐每个不急着出门的早上他都会这样，再之后我们彻底告别在卧室里用笔记本看电影，而是换到了客厅。没有办法，预订电影套餐的人总是他。“外卖终于点什么都行了，不用担心弄到床单上。”他伸长了胳膊够茶几上纸盒里的BBQ鸡肉披萨，伸出舌头把挂在饼边的菠萝先吃进嘴里，我从这个角度只能看见被沙发靠背挡住了一半的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的嚼着。

屏幕上的人把枪上膛，我咬了一口炸鸡块。两个人歪坐并不宽裕的双人沙发，现在我一个人用，可以把腿伸直了半躺着，是要比以前舒服的吧。电影并不怎么有趣，以前看这种电影先走神的都是李东赫，他总是钻进我手臂下面，半个身子压过来，从腰上绕过去的那只手时不时掐我一下，我去抓住的话，会被他反抓在手里玩，在掌心胡乱写画，我没反应的话甚至会抓着手指头凑近嘴巴咬一下。或者靠着一边沙发把手，用他完美发育的足弓踩我，先踩几下膝盖，用脚跟蹭蹭腹部，得寸进尺的把脚掌伸到我胸前，靠近下巴，诸如此类的做一些两岁孩子才会做的事情，只是婴儿做这些事是为了引起注意，他只是不厌其烦的想惹我，这是他放松的方式，这是他在我面前放松的方式……

曾经是吧。现在他坐在那的样子，放松的不能再放松了，几个手指尖上沾着烧烤酱，啵啵啵的吮着，就像是已经以这个样子过了一百年一样。我恍惚的想起了不少东西，一年前刚搬过来的时候随身带了几个星期的任天堂游戏机，天气热起来时见到每个朋友都要拉住给人算的塔罗牌，连着吃了两个月的五花肉泡菜汤，拜托了朋友的朋友的熟人辗转几次才买到的定制手链，现在是这个沙发，接下来呢？屏幕暗了下去，是主角在黑暗里的对话，我盯着反光里面更清楚的自己的影子，还有李东赫的，他也望了一会儿黑乎乎的屏幕，然后把手机拿起来开始刷sns。

是什么帮他决定停留的时长和离开的时机？他的脑子里会有类似计时器的东西吗？事先设定一个数值，到了就会抬脚抽身吗？

  
某一天他居然开始收看电视剧了。说是早上吃饭时看到的制作预告好像很有趣，所以晚上就看了。从前一直都是回放几年前完结的，因为说自己喜欢沉浸在故事里的感觉，要连续着看完才舒服的人，忽然开始每周有四天都在固定时间抱着零食守着了，现在的说法是“果然追剧是有一种时效上的魅力”。我不是没试过跟他坐下来一起看——即使从以往的经验就可以判断出来我们都感兴趣的东西算是屈指可数，但我还是试了。我把沙发上的靠垫扔在地上盘腿坐在他脚边，从他手里的薯片袋抓了一把。

“这个女的是主角？”

“不是，她旁边那个短头发才是。”

“哦，短头发和穿西装的是一对？”

“现在穿西装的和长头发的是一对，但是可能以后就……”

“戴眼镜的也喜欢短头发？”

“不是，短头发之前喜欢戴眼镜的，戴眼镜的那时候不喜欢她，现在是有种竞争心理。”

“那长头发这个……哎，我刚才说的好像不是这个人，她们怎么长的这么像？”

“马克哥，”他笑眯眯低头看我，“你帮我去冰箱里拿个汽水好不好？”

刚合上冰箱门的一瞬间，就听见他对着电视屏幕放声大笑起来，我用力把汽水罐的拉环一拽，自己咕咚咕咚喝着上楼了。

  
今年天气凉的有些早，这种在室外坐着也舒服的日子稍纵即逝，所以当李东赫提议去他认识的哥哥新开的bar坐坐，即使我手头还有不少事情没做完也立即答应了。走过像是旧厂区外面黑黢黢的停车场，穿过两道狭窄的门，眼前是个不大的露天空间，高高低低挂了不知道有多少迪斯科球和棱镜，加上渐次加重的迷幻电子乐让我每走两步就要低头确认一下脚到底有没有踩在该踩的东西上。最里面吧台里的人冲我们兴奋的招招手，原来是见过的——那个豪车车主调研时意外重遇的好看哥哥。

“东赫说要带人过来的时候我还想，不会是你吧，”他引人注目的翘鼻尖上今天也架着一副金属边框的眼镜，样式很普通，但这里复杂的灯光布置让他看起来还是很华丽。“居然还真是你。你喝什么？”他问都没问李东赫，就直接把一杯看不出来什么颜色的东西放到他手边，李东赫皱了一下脸，喝了一小口，露出了还不坏的表情。“跟他喝一样的吧。”我说，对面的人又意味不明的笑了一下。

“你确定吗？试试别的也可以。”

“这次就这样吧，下次再要别的。”

“好。不过这家店只开到这个月底哦，只是作为旁边那个厅里展览的附属项目，这种叫什么呢，快闪店吗？”他转向我身边的人，李东赫点点头。我环顾四周，布置了这么多东西，甚至听说这里放的音乐也是请人特地制作的，如此大费周章，煞有介事，居然只是为了一个二十几天就会消失的附属项目。显然，我是在场唯一一个这么想的人。我听着他们聊了一会儿关于展览运营的事情，听李东赫抱怨了一会儿在客户和创作者之间难以沟通的问题，又听了一会儿策展人的八卦。当我注意到他放在我大腿上的手捏了几下又放开，才反应过来我一直没开口说话，我清清嗓子，直起身，“我帮你们拍照吧？”

银色的细碎镜片把光线切割成无数细小的芒，又被上面微弱的天光溶解掉了一部分，肉眼看很是奇异，但对于拍照算不上友好。我反复试了几次，都没办法在飞速旋转变换的光照效果中留下一个合适的，李东赫立即伸手把手机接了过去，“什么啊马克哥？算了算了一起自拍吧！”也不知道是不是他故意的，按下快门瞬间闪光灯开了，小范围的引起了惊呼，有点冷掉的空气在推推搡搡里又热起来了，“不懂了吧，现在就流行这样有红眼效果的……”他尾音上扬，我呼了一口气，刚才这人还在吐槽最近趋势变得太快，已经没有趋势了。

到家之后我又写了一会儿报告，冲完澡进卧室的时候发现李东赫居然还没有睡，正趴在床上玩着手机，“不冷吗？”窗户开着，他还穿着很短的夏季睡衣短裤，我摸了一把小腿，上面都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“不冷。”他扭过头看看我，然后把身体也翻了过去，两边的头发砰的散开在床垫上，我的手还没松开，被带着坐了下来。我俯视了他几秒钟，然后凑过去跟他接吻。鼻尖压在一起有股凉丝丝的味道，不知道是牙膏还是因为喝的那杯酒里放了不少薄荷叶，手攀上他的脖子，因为酒精的关系摸起来还有点发热，那么下面一定也有点热了，我想着就把另一只手伸到下面从睡裤边缘摸了进去。

“我要走几天。”

“……嗯？”我抬起脸，他的瞳孔很是平稳。

“大概一周，可能更长一点，还没有定。”他的手从我后背移上来，手指伸到我头发里来回摩挲着。

“去哪？”

“济州岛，陪家里人去转转。”

“……哦。”

我们看着对方，然后继续吻了一会儿，他捧着我的脑袋向上推开一点，“李马克，就几天而已。”

“嗯。”我把头埋进他肩膀和被子之间，深吸一口气。

“你要不也休假回家一趟？”

“啊，别管我了。”我也翻身躺在了旁边。

“我也挺久没回去了，爸妈弟妹都打过几次电话催我，再拒绝怪不好——”

“知道啦。”

他抓着我的胳膊放在自己身上，手腕正好嵌进了他肚皮上面两扇肋骨之间那个凹陷。跟我一起生活的这段时间也完全没胖起来，我侧躺着摸了摸他的身体，他就也顺着把手抚上我的肩膀，用指尖一下下的抠着。忽然心酸。

“什么时候走？”“后天。”那就是还有三十几个小时，扣掉睡着的时间，上班的时间，那就只剩不到20小时了。我居然开始在心里计算，如果开口说我能不能跟着一起去，被回绝的几率有多大。结论是很大，想想自从确立关系之后的确没有一天不见面，对于家人来说不公平吧，去了所有人都会觉得很不方便的，包括我自己在内。那就是我要自己过节了，天气最好的时候，我一个人。靠，我还觉得不公平呢，怎么就非得赶上这个时候？

“晚一点去不是更好吗？现在去了特产都不好买吧。”

“就是一直在催，本来我也想等过了这个假期之后……”

我猛地坐起来，“说实话吧，是不是因为你看的电视剧完结了？”

“哎咦——”他扭捏的打了我一下，果然是。我无语到简直笑出来了，还在困惑别人三十年了状况频出，有些人只花了不到三十天的功夫就把心里的第一顺位变成了八点档——当然第一顺位是常变的，我没有那么没自知之明，偶尔我可以在李东赫心里那把椅子坐一整天，多数情况下我只能坐一会，然后就拱手让出。可是电视剧？Seriously？真相如此汹涌，直接将我拍倒在地。我把他缠到我身上的胳膊腿扒拉开，下了床，再掀开被子背对他躺进去，把他自己留在被子外面。他紧跟着就从后面抱了过来，用嘴唇蹭我的耳朵。他很喜欢用嘴去碰柔软的东西，短绒毛玩具，刚晒完的被子，用过柔顺剂的毛衣，我的耳朵。好像只是喜欢彼此间互相轻轻挤压的感觉，用气声说着，马克呀，李马克，“别弄，我困了。”

“骗人。不做了？”

“睡了。”

我后悔了，到他走之后第五天，早上一睁开眼睛就后悔了，那天该做一次的，或者做两次，三次，应该做到精疲力尽，用极其不舒服的姿势互相抱着睡觉，然后第二天浑身酸痛的去工作，晚上回家再看到对方，连碰一下的想法都没有，这样才对。中间只打过两次电话，其实一旦分开真的没什么话要说，问了今天做了什么，不用回答也基本可以猜到答案。好像是住在家庭套房里，每次旁边都有人交谈的声音，李东赫还总是用很低的声音说话，问他是有人睡了吗，他又说没有，没事。挂了电话之后只觉得更沮丧了，还不如不打。

前一天睡得很晚，倒不是因为工作，因为没事做在YouTube上点开一个关于球赛的视频，然后就茫茫然的跟着播放列表一直看到了三点，还不到九点钟就饿醒了。外卖还没开始配送，我鼓足勇气走进厨房，没事的，也学了很多次了，先把鸡蛋打开——用力过猛了吗？靠靠靠怎么就这样流出来了，慌里慌张扔进平底锅，啊，火还没开——不对不对是要先放油，油去哪了？酱油是放进锅里还是盛出来之后再放来着？

不算是非常完蛋，我大概吃到第三口才开始觉得不行，比起之前看一眼就知道不行还是有进步的。盘子里黄澄澄一片。哥你这样是油放太多了知道吗？会很腻，很油腻。我把蛋黄夹出来放进嘴里，开始回想李东赫说每个单词的时候的嘴型。手机忽然响了，是视频电话。

“晕，居然都已经起床了吗？我以为哥还在睡呢。给你看看大海。”画面一接通就是饱和度很高的一大片蓝色，镜头晃来晃去又拍到沙滩，我赶紧看了下右上角自己这边的画面，确认一下自己头发的状态并不像刚从五千英尺高空坠落，然后才开口说话。

“这么早就去海边了吗？”

“嗯，表妹昨天没……够，早……吵着……过来。”

“你那边信号不好。”

画面上的李东赫向后上方伸着一只胳膊，向我展示着风景，嘴巴一动一动的一直在说些什么，但我一句也听不见，过了一会，好像是意识到信号不好，他又把手机靠近了脸，一下只能看见他的眼睛了，红红的很多血丝。

“东赫啊，昨天没睡好吗？”或许那边也听不见这句。

“能看得见吗？是不是很漂亮？”又重新把镜头对着海了，细瘦的一只胳膊来回晃着，镜头也跟着晃，我站了起来，来回在屋子里走，“你那边听不到我说话吗？”画面一直只有晃动的海面。

“给我看看你吧，东赫，让我看看。”

“……”

“我不想看大海，给我看看你的脸。”不知道是不是因为家里只有我自己的原因，说完这一句好像屋子里都有回音了。画面忽然天旋地转，然后暗下来，李东赫压低了的声音清楚的传过来了。

“哥，我弟弟还在旁边呢。”

“啊，抱歉……”我也被吓的把手机贴在脸上说话了。

“现在能听见说话了？大海看到了吗。”这人是什么海洋宣传大使吗？

“能。大海有什么可看的啊，又不是没看过。”

“那我也没什么可看的啊，哪里你没看过。”

他应该是想逗我笑，但我真的笑不出来。我不吭声的走回卧室，把自己摔回床上，“李马克，看一下镜头，”我把手机举起来，他在那边正认认真真的看着画面，“看起来还可以嘛。吃早饭了吗？”

“吃煎蛋了。”

“哇，真能干，看来我不在也完全没问题。”

“那你什么时候回来？”

“还有三四天吧，买完机票告诉你。

“还要三四天？”

“嗯，你来机场接我吧？”

“……再说吧，不知道有没有时间。”那种鸟不拉屎的地方怎么还要待三四天？

“我这几天肚子有点不舒服，不知道吃错什么东西了，到时候给我带点药过来，这边药房买不到那种。我妈还非要让我试试那种偏方，说我小时候就用过，味道闻着就恶心巴拉的。”

“你还是少乱吃东西吧。”

“李马克，我说我肚子不舒服。”

“听见了，回来去医院。”

他瞪着我，瞪到我几乎觉得是不是画面又卡住了，半天才说话，“家里人叫我了，先挂了。”

我“嗯”的尾音还没说完他就按了挂断。

  
下午草草吃了点东西，清扫了一下房间之后很早就睡了。接下来的场景是在家的楼下，李东赫提着行李箱站在那，是回到了要去济州岛那天吗？身上穿着没见过的衣服，看来我是在做梦吧。我问他要去哪吗，他说要跟我分手。为什么分手？不知道是不是做梦的我，开始翻找身上的口袋，这里应该放着东赫的常用药的，怎么找不到了，明明有的。提着行李箱的李东赫拔腿就走，我在后面跟着问他要去哪，“我自己找地方住。”

“你找不到的。”我很大声的喊。  
“我能！”李东赫也很大声的喊，“我走了就能想看什么电视剧就看什么了！”  
“你现在也什么都可以看啊！”  
“不用你告诉我可以不可以！”他手里握着一个遥控器，“这个我要自己拿着！”  
我开始去抢他手里的遥控器，可是他躲开的速度好快，我怎么也抓不住，然后我感觉到了极大的伤心，因为拿不到遥控器，也抓不住李东赫，他还要跟我分手，即使我模模糊糊知道是在做梦，为什么李东赫在梦里要这么做啊，实在太伤心了，我不知道自己是不是真的在哭。遥控器有那么重要吗？

像是突然从高空坠落一样醒过来，凌晨独有的暗蓝色光线中我身边坐着一个人，鼻子比眼睛先闻到了熟悉的气味，李东赫？梦还没醒吗，还是醒了，还是在做梦中梦，我支着好像有一千斤重的上身坐起来，这么难受看来我是醒着了的，可是李东赫怎么回事？

“哥，生病了吗？”他伸手摸我的额头，我才注意到自己全身大汗淋漓。

“……你回来了？”嗓子也是哑的。

“嗯，坐半夜的航班回来的，刚去冲了澡。你没事吧？”

我扑了过去紧紧抱住他，我当然没事，只要他回来了我就什么事都没有。我把脸压在他肩膀上，这张在凌晨浮肿的脸在他身上被挤压变形，总算散去了一点莫名其妙的负面情绪。他的手臂被我圈着，抬都抬不起来，只能稍微弯折一点，把着我的腰以表示回应。

“你怎么这么快回来了？”

“回来看新开播的剧。”

“喂——”

“好了哥快去洗一下再回来睡，屋子里太闷了，我怕你感冒。”

被推着进了浴室，水流浇到身上的时候有种奇异的心情，他居然真的回来了，我真的醒了吗？会不会这只是梦游？想到这，泡沫打了一半我又拉开浴室门，“东赫？你在吗？”

“干嘛？”

“不干嘛。”我心满意足的回去，他肯定在骂我发神经了。

  
他半靠在床头等我，我一坐下他就递给我一个半透明的像是手工艺品之类的东西，“这什么？”

“蜡烛，给你带的纪念品。”

里面好像混合了很多颜色，还有贝壳，树脂做的鱼之类的，我拿在手里摆弄了几下，头发上的水滴下来，落到了那上面，他连忙用手去擦，“喂，小心点。”

“这不都是给小孩买的东西吗？”

“那不是刚好适合你。”我假笑了一下，把蜡烛放到床头柜上，可以确认不是在做梦了，这种熟悉的被捉弄的情景。啊，李东赫的确回来了。他跨坐到我身上，两只手支在两边，向前倾着身体，左边的半个肩膀从睡衣里露了出来。

“想不想我？”

“想。”

“有多想？”他摸上我的肩膀把上身拉近，从上面低头看我，他的眼睛在这种时候即使光线昏暗也亮闪闪的，露出来的皮肤也是。我没再说话来回答他，掀起了他的衣服推到锁骨的位置，开始吮咬他的胸口。他打颤的比以往频繁，不知道是因为我的舌头还是因为还湿着的头发时不时蹭到他另一边乳头。挤了润滑剂给他做扩张的时候整个上身都在耸动，等重新吻上嘴唇的时候，要不是看到他的脖子到胸口都已经发红，嘴巴因为喘息变得有些发干，我差点以为他是夸张了自己的兴奋程度。

“不痛吗？”他把我的性器从内裤里掏出来的时候第一句居然是这个，“什么？”

“我是说，都硬成这样了，不痛吗？”他缓慢的用手上下套弄几下，“还用嘴给你弄吗？”

我点点头。生理状态下肯定不是还有这个必要，但心理上是另一回事。凌晨心灵最脆弱的时间段，我差点要给他讲我做的梦，然后借此提出更多要求，但那未免太过荒唐也太过丢脸，不过没关系，他也肯定正在度过心灵脆弱的凌晨，不然怎么会坐红眼航班回来，还没再拿话逗我就乖乖的把东西放进了嘴里含起来？

顶端蹭过他喉咙的时候我痉挛了一下，他停下来，含糊的说了句不许射在我嘴里，我摸了摸他的脑袋和耳垂以示答应。过了一会儿他又停下来，皱着脸说自己下巴都痛了，这人又在装模做样了。

“好了好了。”一听我说他就立即坐起来，去够放在床头的安全套，歪着头微笑把包装撕开，用面容解锁一样的端庄表情把套给我戴好，最后还在龟头上响亮的亲了两下，转身过去乖巧的把屁股撅了起来，一气呵成。我双手抓着他的骨盆，慢慢推了进去，又拔出来，重复做了几下，他忽然扭身抓住了我的手，之前被体液弄的亮晶晶的红嘴唇急切的张着，“怎么了？”

“你……干嘛要出去啊——”他塌着腰，手抓挠着，“不许出去……”

我把他身体翻过来，重新插了进去。他的手臂自然的缠在了我的脖子后面，初升的阳光从窗帘缝隙透出来，照亮了细长的一条，刚好是我们肩膀的位置，不想被太阳晃到，于是我抱着人向上平移了一点，他的小腿因为出汗在我后背上打滑了一下，又重新勾在一起。有点令人困惑的好笑，还能感觉到对方在憋笑就更好笑了。然而在这种情形下还认认真真做爱的我们俩也真的挺了不起的。

  
结束之后被子里又都是黏糊糊的汗，但都没有力气爬起来去洗了，我趴在他身上，依次捏了肩膀，手臂，腰，不是去度假的吗怎么还是没长肉？我亲了他锁骨一下，“想你了。”反正这个角度看不到脸上表情，可以趁机说点正常情侣会说的正常话。

“知道啦。”

我决定就把这句话当作是“我也想你了”，我猜我永远没法将我们相处的每个情景分类，更没法依据这些分类来做出什么判断。我抬头看看在屋子里一点点变明亮的光线下李东赫的样子，好漂亮，看来他的确在我怀里最漂亮。看来我的确非常想念他。

很难讲每个自尊心过剩的人在这个时刻是不是都跟我想法相同，总之今天起，我艰难的决定承认几个事实：第一，不是他的一切都要跟我有关，第二，李东赫喜欢着我的样子跟李东赫本人比起来我喜欢的当然是后者，第三，新沙发是不可能被扔的了。他好像因为终于忍不了热把被子完全踢到一边了，在日光下面我瞥到他大腿中间多了一道不显眼的晒痕。

“不过，哥之前冲浪过吗？”

“啊？”

“这次学了一点，感觉户外运动好有意思，”他的声音变得兴奋起来，“我们以后周末就开车去海边吧？”

我悲壮的又把他抱紧一点。


End file.
